Code couleur
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Castiel pose une question à Gabriel sur les habitudes vestimentaires des anges.


**Code couleur**

Castiel éternua.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es allergique au bain moussant ! » lança Gabriel avec amusement et une pointe d'anxiété.

« Ça chatouille ! » rigola le nouveau-né.

« Si tu mets le nez dans les bulles aussi… Allez, sors de l'eau. »

Le garçonnet ne faisant pas mine d'obéir, l'adolescent roux le saisit sous les aisselles et le souleva sans efforts hors de la baignoire. Les petites ailes duveteuses battirent d'indignation.

« Gabbyyy » grogna le gamin avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non non non » chantonna le Messager. « Les vilains angelots qui ne veulent pas sortir de l'eau quand on leur dit finissent par fondre ! »

« Nan » contra Castiel. « Il leur pousse des nageoires ! C'est Zazar qui l'a dit. »

« Ah oui ? » commenta son gardien en s'emparant d'une serviette. « Ça, je ne savais pas, tu vois. Reste tranquille, poussin. »

Pour la forme, le gamin se tortilla lorsque le tissu-éponge entreprit de le sécher, mais sans y mettre beaucoup de conviction. Gabriel ne toucha pas aux minuscules ailes : à l'âge qu'avait son protégé, les ailes étaient ultrasensibles, et les manipuler un peu trop brusquement aurait suffi à faire crier le nouveau-né. A la place, il bricola un courant d'air chaud qui fit s'évaporer en une seconde toute l'humidité, laissant le duvet couleur d'encre de Chine tout ébouriffé et parfaitement sec.

« Ça chatouille ! »

« Je sais, poussin. Bon, est-ce que j'ai bien séché partout, moi ? Tiens-toi droit, minouche. »

Docilement, le nouveau-né laissa son gardien lui enfiler une longue tunique propre, histoire de remplacer celle qu'il venait de salir en se battant à grands jets de gouache contre Balthazar durant l'atelier peinture.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'être gardien, c'était faire plusieurs lessives par jour ! » soupira Gabriel. « Est-ce que je me cochonnais autant, moi ? Il faudra que je demande pardon à Luci… »

« Gaby, pourquoi j'ai toujours du blanc ? »

Arraché à ses pensées qu'il déroulait toujours à voix haute – une habitude qui agaçait à n'en plus finir ses aînés – le Messager se focalisa sur son protégé.

« Mmh ? Tu disais quoi, minouche ? »

Castiel tira sur le devant de sa tunique.

« Là. Pourquoi c'est toujours du blanc ? » interrogea-t-il.

Les ailes bleues de l'Archange s'agitèrent.

« Parce que tu es encore petit. Les petits, ils mettent du blanc. »

« Toi, t'es plus un petit » contra Castiel. « Et du blanc, t'en mets aussi. »

« Ah, oui. Mais moi, je suis un Archange, minouche. Le blanc, c'est la couleur des Archanges. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté avec une expression perdue.

« Heu ? »

« Minouche, tu sais ce que sont les couleurs chorales, non ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément pendant deux secondes avant de lâcher :

« Nan. »

Gabriel se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

« Et ben, toi, tu écoutes la maîtresse… ça promet ! Bon, tu sais qu'il existe neuf sortes d'anges ? »

« Oui ! C'est les neuf chœurs » déclara le gamin, tout content de montrer qu'il savait ça.

« Et bien, chaque chœur a sa propre couleur, et les anges qui font partie de ce chœur doivent porter cette couleur. Tu as déjà été jouer chez Zazar, non ? »

« Si… »

« Et le gardien de Zazar, ils sont de quelle couleur ses habits ? »

Castiel fit une moue pensive.

« Rouge. Souvent. Parce que des fois il met des chemises ou des pantalons avec une autre couleur, mais il a toujours un truc rouge sur lui. »

« C'est parce que c'est un Chérubin… La couleur des Chérubins, c'est le rouge, alors il met du rouge. Tu comprends, maintenant ? »

« Ah ! » fit Castiel qui arborait la même tête qu'un prophète venant de recevoir une révélation divine.

Il se tut un moment avant de demander :

« Mais les mélangés, alors ? Comme Calie ? »

« Tu parles de la gardienne d'Inias et Samandriel ? » voulut s'assurer Gabriel.

Le nouveau-né hocha la tête.

« Là, c'est un peu plus compliqué, minouche. Tu vois, Calie est un Trône, mais elle a eu un gardien Chérubin. Donc, elle doit porter deux couleurs, le rouge et le jaune… »

« Comme la fois où elle avait une robe jaune et un foulard rouge ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais pourquoi un chœur, il porte une couleur ? »

Gabriel resta silencieux pendant une minute entière.

« Tu te rappelles de la fois où toi et Hester, vous avez mis le même déguisement pour la fête costumée à la garderie ? »

« Ouiiii » confirma le gamin, tout sourire – ils avaient bien rigolé tous les deux, ce jour-là.

« Et ben, là, c'est pareil. C'est pour s'amuser. »

« Ah ! »

Castiel pinça les lèvres.

« Mais les petits alors, pourquoi ils mettent que du blanc ? Et pas les couleurs des gardiens qu'ils ont ? »

« C'est parce que c'est des petits… Ils sont pas encore très bien sûrs de leur avenir. Tu as déjà vu de la lumière blanche quand elle passe à travers un prisme ? »

« Si… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Un arc-en-ciel ! »

« Et ben voilà. Les petits, c'est comme la lumière blanche, ils peuvent devenir de toutes les couleurs en grandissant. Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus des petits, ils choisissent une couleur et ils la gardent. »

« Moi aussi, je vais choisir une couleur ? » interrogea Castiel que la perspective semblait inquiéter.

« Pas pour tout de suite, mais oui… Quand tu seras devenu plus grand. »

« Ah ! »

Castiel s'abîma dans une intense réflexion tandis que Gabriel entreprenait de ranger la salle d'eau, retirant le bouchon de la baignoire et dépliant la serviette pour qu'elle sèche.

« Je pourrais garder le blanc ? »

Gabriel s'immobilisa.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » fit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Mon cœur, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu te rends compte que seuls les Archanges peuvent mettre du blanc ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, être un Archange ?_

Inconscient des tourments internes de son gardien, le nouveau-né eut un sourire plein de dents de lait.

« Parce que c'est ta couleur à toi ! »

Le Messager se sentit immédiatement fondre. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il adorait ce gosse ?

Il alla vers sa charge et le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« On va bien voir » déclara-t-il. « Allez, on rentre ? »

« Oki ! »

Castiel se pelotonna avec délice contre la poitrine de son gardien qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Je ne sais pas encore quel chœur tu vas rejoindre, minouche, mais je sens que la couleur que tu mettras, ça deviendra celle que je préfère._


End file.
